Take Me Home
by everybreatheverymove
Summary: TUMBLR PROMPT: "Jackson asks April to move back into their apartment."


_**There's only reason I wrote this. OK, two. It's Japril, and somebody clearly wanted it written. Hope this pulls it off for you. :)**_

_**PROMPT: "Jackson asks April to move back into their apartment, length and rating up to author though totally ok with sexy time."**_

* * *

They've been at this for weeks now; this back and forth, this game of cat and mouse. It's hot, for sure, and it's easy (apart from the whole Jesus thing), but curiosity it starting to get the better of him and he can't help but be curious.

"So this is kind of random but... have you been staying here? You know, since you came back?"

She turns her head and opens her mouth to speak but nods instead.

"Yeah, uh, I haven't really had time to look-"

It only takes him a short second before he cuts her off, leaning on his side and resting his head on his hand. "Come back with me." He continues when she looks at him confused, raising an eyebrow, "Like, back to the apartment."

"You want me to move back in?" She asks, a slightly disbelieving frown on her face.

Jackson nods with a gentle smile, "Yeah. It was fun, right? And now, I mean... it'd be even better." He tells her with a smirk, brushing her hair behind her ear and placing a kiss on her jawline.

"You mean you want me to clean up and cook for you again." April states as though it's a well known fact and sits up, resting a hand on his shoulder to push him away slightly. She creases her forehead and fidgets with her hands, "Is Alex still living there?"

"For now." He starts, moving his hand underneath the edge of her shirt to travel up her stomach. "But Grey's letting him move back into her house. So..."

She nods again, turning her full attention to him and seeking his gaze. Her fingers brush down his shoulder to his back, pulling him closer to her and she smiles.

"OK. I kind of miss that place anyway."

He grins and pushes her back down onto the bed, his hands gripping her hips. She giggles when he places kisses down her neck but the laugh turns to a groan when her pager beeps, suddenly stopping his actions.

April shifts beneath him, leaning down and retrieving the item off of the floor. "I gotta go."

He groans out, moving off of her and rubbing a hand over his face.

She stands up, pulling her scrub pants back up before slipping her top over her head.

"Later?"

Jackson nods involuntarily and answers, "Only when you move back in."

She smiles, "Later."

* * *

"My day was insane! This guy came in with a saw in his stomach! It was disgusting but, my god, it was good!" She shrieks over the phone.

Jackson smiles on the other end, "Sounds insane."

"Apparently, his wife found out that he was cheating so she got payback when he was working on the house. Crazy!"

He closes the fridge after grabbing a beer and flips open the cap.

"So, you're all finished?" He asks, unable to help the evident need in his voice.

April grins on her end, "Yep. All done and coming home."

"D'you want me to come and pick you up?"

"That won't be necessary."

The bell suddenly rings and he heads towards the front door, waving his beer about and listening to her finish.

"Hi." She smiles as he opens the door, slowly hanging up the phone and shrugging her shoulders, bags in her hands.

He stuffs the phone back into his pocket and watches the way she bites her lip nervously.

"Take me home."

"You're already here." He tells her, grabbing the heavy bags from her hands and placing them down in the hallway, letting her enter through the doorway easily. She closes the door shut behind her, carefully locking it, and she stuffs her hands into her pockets.

"The place looks different." She notes, walking through into the kitchen. The dirty plates and glasses on the side quickly catch her attention and she spins around to surprise him, "Did I not teach you anything about cleaning?" She gasps but he shakes his head, stepping closer to her.

"That is all Alex. We do our own things and he's been... busy since you left."

April steals the beer from his hand and takes a sip, "Oh, really? And you haven't been?" She teases, clearly making a suggestion.

"No, actually." He informs her, slowly tugging on the zip of her jacket, "Just lately." He stares into her eyes and she's tempted to step away from him, only because of the way he's dangerously eyeing her up as though he's going to do something bad to her. "Just you."

She quietly moans out and places the drink back down when her jacket slips away and he leans down closer to her face and she can feel his breath against her lips.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah."

Her arms wrap around his neck and she allows him to pick her up and place her on the counter in the middle of the kitchen. It's an all too familiar feeling and she bites her lip again shyly, "Can I see my bedroom now?"

He ponders the thought for a second, but raises an eyebrow and rests his forehead against hers, "You don't wanna see mine instead?"

"Yes." She manages to squeak out before he kisses her, pressing his lip to hers intensely.

Her hands slip underneath the material of his shirt and he quickly rids himself of it, soon finding her fingers playing with his belt. He smirks and lifts her arms so she can remove her own top and throw it onto the floor. His lips travel down her neck to her chest and she pants out beneath him to which he smiles before picking her u again and leading her away down the hall.

"Welcome home."


End file.
